


Волонтер

by Vodolej



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Дважды в неделю Ричард волонтерит в архиве.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Волонтер

_ **Так что ты посоветуешь, умник? (с) великие цитаты детектива-картошки** _

Ведроиды не скандалили на весь отдел, не швырялись карандашами и дыроколами, и вообще друг друга демонстративно не замечали, разбежавшись по своим подстилкам, как выдрессированные песики, но Гэвин готов был поспорить на любимый «Спирит», что чертовы жестянки посрались вдрызг.

Коннор, прямой, словно палку проглотил, поджимал губы и залипал в мерцающий терминал, просматривая информацию на сверхчеловеческой скорости. Ричард сидел напротив Гэвина, и, как обычно, даже не удосужился включить монитор - Ричард «продвинутая-модель-прислан-из-Киберлайф-превращать-вашу-жизнь-в-кошмар-детектив» в первый же рабочий день заявил, что не нуждается в посторонних устройствах для воспроизведения видеосигналов. А еще он так выразительно покосился на Коннора и так громко не договорил «в отличие от устаревших моделей», что Коннор неприятно улыбнулся и поправил галстук, а Гэвин, который тогда и представить не мог, что это чудовище свалится ему на голову, зафыркал в кулак.

Первое время Ричарда проверяли по пять раз на дню - Гэвин заявил, что тоже может свести глаза в кучку и тупо пялиться в потолок, отвечая заунывным голосом на все запросы: «Не мешайте, я работаю». Хотя на самом деле Ричард ничего такого не делал, наоборот, он смотрел перед собой сосредоточенным и, честно говоря, очень стремным взглядом, так что Гэвин, в конце концов, приказал ему хотя бы закрывать глаза - немигающий взгляд в упор нервировал до мурашек.  
И заунывным голосом Ричард, конечно же, не разговаривал, а когда Гэвин заскучал и принялся поддразнивать его тихим потусторонним воем, Ричард окинул Гэвина внимательным взглядом и вдруг улыбнулся - в ту же секунду над головой Гэвина с треском вспыхнула потолочная лампа, осыпав его стол искрами, и в воцарившейся на мгновение испуганной тишине, Ричард спокойно проговорил:  
\- Какое совпадение.  
Мудак пластиковый!

В общем, Ричард не халявил - он сидел с закрытыми глазами, густые ресницы едва заметно трепетали, под веками с бешеной скоростью двигались глазные яблоки. Гэвин по печальному опыту знал, что если позвать Ричарда – тот начнет дотошно отчитываться обо всех делах, пока Гэвин не взвоет и не пожалеет, что спросил. Поэтому он помалкивал и с интересом наблюдал, кроме него и Андерсона никто ничего не заметил, потому что всем было глубоко похуй на андроидов. Работают и работают, в душу не лезут, помогают, чем могут, местами незаменимы, как полевая лаборатория и пушечное мясо.

У Андерсона был свой интерес. Гэвин смутно догадывался, в чем он заключается, но никаких подтверждений у него не было, Хэнк и его ручной песель в галстуке отменно шифровались. А у Гэвина был интерес… ну не совсем интерес, скорее желание… то есть, никакое не желание, а просто… в общем, не доверял он андроидам. Особенно таким, как Ричард. Особенно Ричарду! Такому серьезному и невозмутимому, с холодными серыми глазами, крошечными родинками на щеках и упрямой темной прядкой, спадающей на лоб.

Эта прядка Гэвину всю душу начисто выела, ему иногда снилось, как он пропускает темные волосы между пальцев – и Ричард за это не сломает ему руку и не посмотрит своим фирменным взглядом «тупой-мешок-ты-рехнулся?», а подставит сильное горло и прошепчет что-нибудь вроде «о, детектив, вы такой горячий, просто отвал транзисторов!». В общем, Гэвин присматривал за Ричардом, потому что был полон глубочайшего недоверия к жестянкам, а не почему-то еще.

Ведроиды перемигивались красно-желтыми диодами, прямо как на вывеске Макдака. Гэвин заметил, что пульсация у обоих синхронизировалась - на ментальном железячном уровне, должно быть, гремел скандал почище, чем недавняя война за Арктику.

Неподвижный Ричард вдруг открыл глаза и бесшумно поднялся, Гэвин невольно шарахнулся от него, едва не свалившись со стула, и тут же разозлился и на себя, и на жестянку.  
\- Куда собрался? – гавкнул он, надеясь, что Ричард не заметил или не придаст значения тому, как Гэвин на него пялился.  
\- В архив, - металлическим неживым голосом ответил Ричард и свалил.  
Коннор поднялся через двадцать секунд, машинально поправил галстук – и споткнулся о выставленную подножку Хэнка, едва не пропахал носом пол, Хэнк вовремя успел схватить его за плечо и поставить на ноги.

\- Ну-ка стоп! - негромко сказал Хэнк и бесцеремонно взял Коннора за ухо, как мальчишку. – Что тут происходит, а?  
Коннор, конечно, мигом состроил мордашку «папуля-я-хороший-мальчик», высоко вскинул брови, приоткрыл рот, в общем, изо всех сил старался показаться глупее, чем есть, и сказал звонким удивленным голосом:  
\- О чем вы, лейтенант?  
Гэвин, конечно, не прислушивался, но они и не думали приглушать голоса, ведь ничего не происходило, значит, нечего и скрывать.

\- Чего ты злишься? – спросил Хэнк, хотя Коннор совершенно не выглядел злым.  
Наверное, Хэнку было виднее, Гэвин вот тоже научился определять по каменной физиономии Ричарда, что тот чувствует, хотя Ричард долго отпирался и огрызался «Я машина, я робот, я - головка от хуя, блаблабла, я не умею чувствовать». Потом огрызаться перестал, видимо, смирился и принял свою девиацию.  
\- Я не злюсь, - предсказуемо ответил Коннор и состроил совершенно щенячьи глазки… где только набрался блядских манер?  
Хэнк прищурился, ничуть не купившись.

\- Мне надо в архив, - вежливо сказал Коннор, пытаясь деликатно отцепить от себя пальцы Хэнка. - Ричарду требуется моя помощь.  
Хэнк ухмыльнулся, он, как и Гэвин, прекрасно знал, что Ричард скорее сунет башку в измельчитель, чем попросит помощи, и уж тем более – у Коннора. И все-таки Хэнк разжал пальцы, кивнул и сел на место. Коннор улыбнулся ему, - вокруг глаз разбежались лучики, мелькнули белые зубки, улыбка была красивая, хорошая, совсем человеческая, - и ушел, на ходу поправляя галстук.

***

\- Ты утверждаешь, что самоудовлетворение приятно? – недоверчиво переспросил Ричард.  
Они общались в коннекте, почти брезгливо соприкасаясь мизинцами, на больший контакт с Коннором Ричард был не согласен, но почему-то испытал облегчение, когда Коннор сразу же заблокировал дверь архива. Не хотелось, чтобы их заметили за приватной беседой, да еще на такую тему.  
\- Да, - лаконично ответил Коннор. – Ощущается, как откат к заводским настройкам, но с полным сохранением данных.  
Ричард посмотрел на него с недоумением.  
\- Что в этом хорошего? – спросил он.  
Коннор расплылся в раздражающей улыбке всезнайки.  
\- Ты живешь совсем недавно… - начал он.  
\- Я не живу, я существую, - резко перебил его Ричард, стараясь держать себя в руках, слишком уж Коннор его бесил.  
Коннор осекся.  
\- Это приятно, - сказал он наконец, пожав плечами. – Попробуй сам.  
\- Мой интерес сугубо теоретический, - с отвращением ответил Ричард. – Мне любопытно, как низко может пасть андроид….  
\- Если мы закончили, мне надо работать, - перебил его Коннор и прервал связь.  
Он поежился, словно ему было неловко и неприятно общаться с Ричардом.

\- Подожди, - позвал Ричард вслух.  
Коннор замер перед запертой дверью.  
\- Ты занимаешься этим с лейтенантом Андерсоном, верно? – спросил Ричард, стараясь хотя бы из вежливости придерживаться нейтрального тона.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Коннор. – При самоудовлетворении не требуется партнер, ты мог бы получить исчерпывающие сведения, если бы погуглил мастурбацию.  
\- А, - сказал Ричард, невольно испытав облегчение, Коннор был устаревшей моделью, но хотя бы до такого не опустился…  
\- С лейтенантом Андерсоном я занимаюсь сексом, - безжалостно договорил Коннор. – С дрочкой это не сравнить, это другое.  
Ричард промолчал, он старался не поморщиться от отвращения.

\- Но тебе это, конечно, не светит, - насмешливо проговорил Коннор.  
\- Естественно, - высокомерно ответил Ричард. – Мне это не интересно.  
\- Тебя никто не хочет, - припечатал Коннор и злобно улыбнулся.  
Ричард испытал странное чувство – нечто среднее между яростью и обидой, ему хотелось разбить Коннору голову о ближайшую стену, и одновременно аргументированно доказать, почему тот ошибается.  
А еще Ричард почему-то подумал о детективе Риде, о том, какие странные взгляды иногда бросал детектив, когда думал, что Ричард не замечает, Ричард игнорировал, но зачем-то запоминал.

\- Если все-таки решишься… – медленно проговорил Коннор.  
Ричард помотал головой, но Коннор как будто не заметил, обернулся к нему, посмотрел серьезно и внимательно.  
\- Я стараюсь не рисковать, когда вынимаю насос, - сказал он. – За пятнадцать секунд до отключения вставляю обратно, с этим лучше не шутить, это опасно.  
\- Я не собираюсь заниматься ничем подобным, - холодно ответил Ричард.  
\- Да, и кстати, - Коннор напрочь игнорировал все, что ему говорили. – Можешь использовать способ попроще - под панелью А333 в брюшной полости есть неактивный сенсор, ты, скорее всего, не ощущаешь его, можно сказать, что это атавизм, который достался нам от Трейси.  
Ричард не сумел сдержать удивления.

\- Сенсор можно активировать, если снять панель, - подсказал Коннор. – Игнорируй стандартные предупреждения и попробуй точечно воздействовать.  
\- Но зачем… - начал было Ричард.  
\- Мой тебе хороший совет – снимай скин, так будет намного лучше, - Коннор улыбнулся. – А дальше сам поймешь, что делать.  
\- Я. Не. Собираюсь. Заниматься. Чем-то. Подобным, - тяжеловесно и раздельно проговорил Ричард, зверея от чужой наглой уверенности, что он не устоит перед весьма сомнительным соблазном.  
Коннор пожал плечами.  
\- Дело твое, - сказал он равнодушно, разблокировал дверь и ушел.

Ричард, оставшись в одиночестве, зачем-то снял пиджак и повесил на край выключенного архивного терминала. Разумеется, он не собирался тратить время на бесполезное занятие, Коннор был устаревшим, Коннор был… в каком-то смысле сломанным, он слишком очеловечился и пристрастился к занятиям, которые были не свойственны и не нужны андроидам. И все же Ричард подключился к камерам в архиве и зациклил их вчерашним днем.  
Он ощущал досаду от факта, что Коннор изучил их тело лучше, чем Ричард – более умный, более быстрый и более современный. Ричард не собирался мастурбировать, конечно, но ему стало любопытно изучить неведомую ранее часть тела.

Он расстегнул штаны и спустил их до колен, потом спохватился и снова заблокировал дверь архива. Провел кончиками пальцев вдоль стыков брюшной пластины, отстегнул ее и отмахнулся от выпрыгнувших предупреждений, осторожно прикоснулся к деактивированному сенсору и тут же нащупал еще две штуки, даже в этом он был лучше Коннора.  
Ричард усмехнулся, убрал скин с пальцев и активировал все сенсоры сразу: его согнуло пополам, оптическая система пошла шумами, генератор синтетической слюны выдал несколько порций сразу, отреагировав на сенсорный удар. Ричард захрипел, оглушенный ревом раскалиброванной аудиосистемы. Через несколько секунд, снизив сенсорную чувствительность до минимума, он осознал, что стоит на коленях, обливаясь слюной и дрожа всем телом.  
Сенсоры медленно калибровали степень восприятия, оптика перестала сбоить, утихли шумы, Ричард брезгливо утер мокрый рот ладонью и попытался встать. Ему было почти страшно прикасаться к включенным сенсорам, но он пересилил себя и дотронулся кончиком пальца – Коннор не соврал, сенсоры действительно остались от Трейси и соединялись напрямую с позвоночным столбом, прикосновения отдавались прямиком в затылок. Ричард задрожал, не в силах убрать руку – хотелось трогать снова и снова, посылая двоичные запросы вверх по позвоночнику, вспышками удовольствия прямо в голову.

Он вспомнил, что Коннор говорил про насос, торопливо расстегнул рубашку и задрал хлопковую футболку, подхватив зубами за край. Насос поддался с тихим хлопком, перед глазами покраснело и немедленно включился тревожный отсчет. Тело стало слабым и заторможенным, но Ричард решился и осторожно сунул два пальца, прикоснулся к пульсирующим влажным внутренностям и немедленно захотел запихнуть себе в грудь всю руку целиком. Каждое прикосновение, даже самое легкое и неуверенное, отзывалось удовольствием – сбоями и запросами, которые приятно щекотали его сложный загруженный процессор. Ричард осознал, что громко стонет, кусая край футболки, насквозь мокрый от текущей слюны.

Он положил насос себе на бедро, чтобы не потерять в горячке, погладил по сенсорам внизу – и едва не закричал от того, как приятно импульсы снизу подстегнули внутренние органы. Все тело пульсировало и бесконтрольно содрогалось, Ричард полуослеп от предупреждений, и только таймер безжалостно тикал, отсчитывая оставшиеся секунды жизни. Когда осталось десять секунд, Ричард неохотно оторвался, вслепую нащупал насос, запихнул его в дыру и перезагрузился.

… теперь он понимал, что имел в виду Коннор, когда говорил про откат к заводским установкам: после принудительной перезагрузки Ричард ощущал себя совершенно новеньким, свежим, буквально с конвейера, казалось, что освободившийся объем оперативки способен вместить всю человеческую библиотеку знаний.

Ричард с трудом поднялся на ноги и тщательно вылизал перепачканные тириумом пальцы, неторопливо оделся, надеясь, что его отсутствия не хватился какой-нибудь дотошный детектив, одернул пиджак и вышел, не забыв запустить камеры.  
Коннор ничего ему не сказал, лишь посмотрел внимательным долгим взглядом и ухмыльнулся, а Ричард на секунду пожалел, что не может, как детектив Рид, например, показать ему средний палец.

***

Гэвин категорически не понимал, что происходит – вот уже вторую неделю Ричард каждый день сваливал в архив, иногда и дважды на день, и возвращался через десять минут с самодовольной физиономией. Когда Гэвин припер его к стенке, буквально припер, навалившись плечом, Ричард сперва перевел взгляд на руку, сжимающую фирменный белый пиджак, а потом посмотрел на Гэвина с таким холодом, что тот торопливо убрал руки. Ричард умел одним только взглядом обещать многочисленные открытые переломы и с презрением относился к устаревшим законам робототехники.

\- Я помогаю оцифровывать архив, - спокойно ответил Ричард. – Считайте это благотворительностью, детектив… или вы хотите присоединиться? Я буду рад, волонтерских рук всегда не хватает.  
Гэвин шарахнулся от него, словно от зачумленного, он не собирался тратить свободное время, которого и так не хватало, чтобы копаться в пыльных липких папках с давно забытыми и ненужными бумажками, даже ради Ричарда.  
Ричард улыбнулся.  
\- Не переживайте, детектив, физическое местонахождение не влияет на мою работоспособность, - с прохладцей сказал он.  
Гэвин снова отмахнулся. Не мог же он сказать, что дело не в работоспособности, а в том, что ему не хватает широченных плеч и немигающих серых глаз напротив. Он вроде как привык присматривать за Ричардом, изредка любуясь его красивым, отстраненным лицом.

И все-таки в один прекрасный момент терпение Гэвина окончательно лопнуло. Место за соседним столом пустовало, от этого было как-то тоскливо, ощущалась странная раздражающая неправильность, вроде как снова и снова щупать языком место свежевыбитого зуба. Гэвин решил зайти в архив и проверить, как Ричард волонтерит; была вероятность, что его тоже припашут таскать пыльные коробки, но Гэвин решил, что отбрыкается, а если повезет, то и Ричарда утащит – в конце концов, они детективы, а не библиотекари!

На всякий случай, если Ричард прикопается, мол, зачем вы сюда явились детектив, вас не звали, Гэвин заготовил важный вопрос о прошлом отчете. Ричард умел унизить словами, выставить на посмешище дотошными вопросами. Ричард будто пытался добиться ответа во всеуслышание «Да, ты мне нравишься жестянка, поехали ко мне!», но настолько Гэвин еще не опустился. По крайней мере – пока что.

Он прихватил стаканчик с кофе, подошел к архиву, толкнул дверь и удивился – дверь была заперта. Зачем кому-то запираться в архиве? Там и людей-то почти не бывает… то есть ни людей, ни андроидов. Гэвин пару раз легонько попинал дверь, надеясь, что ее просто заклинило, и ощутил, как из глубин души поднимается тревога.

Давным-давно, когда Элайджа был еще бородатым задротом-программистом, он зачем-то рассказал Гэвину, как вскрыть любую электронную дверь. Гэвин только-только поступил в Академию, а Элайджа пахал по ночам, выползая ненадолго из своей берлоги, опутанной проводами, близоруко моргал красными воспаленными глазами, пил холодный кофе, ну и как-то они разговорились о том, о сем. Гэвин, к собственному изумлению, даже код вспомнил, хотя прошло, страшно сказать, лет десять, не меньше, а он ни разу не пользовался этим лайфхаком.

Он зажал решетку и набрал пять цифр, снова щелкнул решеткой и рывком дернул на себя открывшуюся дверь - Ричард лежал на полу, привалившись спиной к выключенному архивному терминалу, почему-то без штанов и ботинок, в расстегнутой рубашке.  
Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Гэвина жалобным расфокусированным взглядом, его пальцы, перемазанные синей тириумной кровью, зажимали здоровенную рану на груди. Гэвин охнул и бросился к нему – ему было некогда думать, кто напал на его андроида в самом центре полицейского управления.

Ричард был горячий, как печка, неповоротливый и тяжелый. Он захрипел и попытался отползти, но Гэвин поймал его ладонью под затылок и надавил рукой поверх пальцев, прикрывающих зияющую дырку посреди грудной клетки.  
\- Что за… держись, Ричи! – с ужасом и отчаянием проговорил Гэвин, всматриваясь в бледное лицо.  
Взгляд у Ричарда бегал, не останавливаясь ни на одном предмете, Гэвин попытался отодвинуть его ладонь, чтобы посмотреть насколько серьезна рана, - он так клял себя за то, что не удосужился почитать инструкцию к андроидам, - но Ричард вдруг заговорил совершенно машинным голосом, лишенным всякого выражения:  
\- До отключения сорок две секунды, до отключения сорок одна секунда, до отключения…  
\- Блядь, Ричи! – заорал Гэвин. – Что, что мне сделать?! Как тебе помочь?  
Ричард слабо схватил его ладонь, перемазанную в синей крови, и сжал.

\- Пропихни. Пальцы, - с трудом выговорил он, по подбородку потекла слюна.  
\- Куда? – в полном ужасе спросил Гэвин. – Прямо туда?!  
\- Нужно мануально запустить компонент, - прошелестел Ричард. – Надавить. Потереть. Пожалуйста.  
Гэвин немедленно отодвинул его руки от круглого отверстия, внутри которого что-то мокро поблескивало и вспыхивало тусклой голубой подсветкой, и пропихнул пальцы, стараясь нащупать… он даже не знал, что, но постарался ничего не сломать.

Ричард задергался в припадке – Гэвин тут же попытался вытащить пальцы, но Ричард вцепился ему в запястье стальной хваткой, лишь чудом не сломав руку.  
\- Еще, детектив, еще, - проскрипел он. – Все хорошо. Нажмите. Нажмите сильнее.  
Гэвин лихорадочно шебуршил пальцами внутри, надеясь, что не повредит еще сильнее, и что его, хотя бы, не ебанет током.  
Ричард трясся и сжимал его запястье, скин с него слетел, осталось лишь пятно внизу живота и маленький кусочек на щеке, как раз там, где была родинка. Гэвин невольно посмотрел вниз и увидел, что пластинка внизу живота отстегнута и лежит рядом, Гэвин успел заметить какие-то полупрозрачные выпуклые кнопки… но тут Ричард отодвинул его руку и впихнул маленький округлый предмет, который щелкнул и идеально закрыл жуткую дыру.

\- Де-те… - проскрипел Ричард, - его голос ушел в такой низкий звук, что Гэвин невольно поморщился, - и отключился – просто вырубился и упал на пол, раскинув руки, алый диод потух, потеряв цвет.  
Гэвин несколько секунд смотрел то на свои синие пальцы, то на неподвижного Ричарда. Ногти пощипывало, Гэвин смутно слышал, что тириум – щелочной и токсичный, Ричард лежал, как сломанная кукла - с запрокинутой головой, бледным лицом и синими потеками на груди.

Гэвин вдруг осознал, что должен что-то делать немедленно, потому что, если его застанут над отключенным и раздетым Ричардом – он не докажет… хотя здесь ведь должны быть камеры? Они ведь засняли, что на Ричарда кто-то напал и… и раздел? Чушь какая-то, никак не увязывалось…  
Гэвин присел на корточки над Ричардом, прикоснулся к его подбородку и повернул послушную голову, оставив на белой коже размазанный голубой след. Ему стало не по себе – Ричард лежал с открытыми глазами и диод до сих пор был неживым, серым… как будто Ричард умер.

\- О Господи! - выдохнул Гэвин, которого потрясла мысль, что он мог Ричарда сломать, совсем сломать, до самой смерти.  
Гэвин же ничего не понимал в андроидах, он слепо, по-дикарски тыкал внутри, натыкаясь на скользкие потроха, и нихера не понимал, что делает. Вдруг он натыкал до того, что Ричард коньки двинул?!  
Гэвину стало нехорошо, душно и страшно. Он выхватил мобильный телефон и, оскальзываясь по сенсорным кнопкам мокрыми пальцами, набрал Коннора.

\- Откуда у вас мой личный номер, детектив? – строго спросил Коннор через несколько томительно долгих секунд. – Этот номер не зарегистрирован в базе, он для нерабочих нужд, так что я…  
\- Дуй в архив немедленно! - просипел Гэвин. – Пожалуйста.  
Наверное, у него был такой голос, что Коннор не стал спорить.  
\- Иду, - просто сказал он. – Что случилось?  
\- Тут Ричард откинулся, - беспомощно проговорил Гэвин. – Вызывай техников, техподдержку… что там у вас есть?  
\- Я сейчас буду, - ответил Коннор. – Успокойтесь, детектив.

И действительно - и тридцати секунд не прошло, как он зашел в архив, настороженный и прямой, как палка, посмотрел на Ричарда, потом на Гэвина, и вдруг посинел, как Смурфетта, щеками, ушами и шеей, потом зачем-то обернулся и заблокировал дверь.

\- Ричи сказал - мануальный компонент отвалился, сорок секунд до отключения, - путано пробормотал Гэвин, дрожа от адреналина и паники. – Что я сделал? Я сделал, что он говорил! Я что-то не то сделал? Коннор, что делать? Сделай что-нибудь? Что я наделал, Коннор? Что ты, блядь, молчишь?!!  
\- Я-то думал, вы подрались или что-то такое, - пробормотал Коннор.  
\- Ты издеваешься, что ли? – заорал Гэвин.  
Он вскочил и едва не бросился на Коннора, но тот лишь хмыкнул и отступил на пару шагов.

\- Не хочу вас шокировать, детектив, но если в общих чертах, вы только что отдрочили Ричарду до гибернации… видать, вы действительно хороши в этом деле.  
Он улыбнулся тонкой недоброй улыбкой, разблокировал дверь, остановился на пороге и не удержался от колкости:  
\- Совет да любовь.  
И ушел.

Гэвин снова присел на корточки перед лежащим Ричардом - ноги тупо не держали, коленки тряслись, сердце гулко бухало в горле. Наверное, поэтому он не услышал, как Ричард пришел в себя - тот совершенно беззвучно сел, заставив Гэвина шлепнуться на задницу от неожиданности. Гэвин выругался и поднялся на ноги.

Ричард удивленно посмотрел на него, потом опустил голову и оглядел себя, потом принялся застегивать рубашку – у него-то пальцы не тряслись, и зубы у него не стучали, и сердце не застряло в горле, и вообще он не пытался справиться с излишками адреналина в крови. Ведроид долбаный.

\- Спасибо за помощь, детектив, - непринужденно сказал Ричард. – Прошу прощения за вынужденную перезагрузку, благодаря вам компонент вернулся на место, все системы работают стабильно.  
Гэвин прищурился. Кто-то из ведроидов ему нагло пиздел – то ли Коннор набрался в отделе плохих манер и превратился в законченную падлу, то ли правильный Ричард с концами ебанулся, а теперь стеснялся признаться, что попользовался Гэвином на полную катушку.  
Гэвин не мог понять, кто из двоих жестянок говорит правду, так что воспользовался древним дедовским фэбээровским способом.

Он состроил гримасу облегчения, хлопнул Ричарда по плечу, оставив на рубашке голубые пятна, - Гэвин напрочь забыл, что пальцы до сих пор в тириуме, - и спросил с легкой дружелюбной насмешкой:  
\- И как часто ты дрочишь в архиве?  
Гэвин был на сто процентов уверен, что Ричард посмотрит на него своим фирменным взглядом «мой-напарник-идиот» и выскажется в духе «Как вы могли подумать, детектив, что за ерунда, я робокоп, а не ссаный онанист», но Ричард посинел по самые уши и вскочил на ноги. Диод заполошенно моргал красным, Ричард нечаянно оторвал от рубашки две пуговицы, затравленно посмотрел на дверь, потом на отключенный терминал, потом на Гэвина.

\- Я не… я не дрочу в архиве, - проговорил он совершенно несвойственным ему паникующим голосом.  
«Дрочит, - понял Гэвин. – Вот ведь гребаное ведро, волонтер ебаный, вот зачем он сюда таскался, охуеть можно! Еще и меня втравил!»  
Гэвин попытался обнаружить в себе злость или обиду, но вместо этого расхохотался.

У Ричарда сделалось совсем растерянное лицо, он принялся натягивать штаны, но двигался угловато и неуверенно, чуть не впечатался лбом в терминал, запнулся о забытый стаканчик кофе, нечаянно пнул собственный ботинок, и наконец, выпрямился. Гэвин не мог успокоиться – он ржал как припадочный, с истеричным смехом выходил пережитый за напарника ужас.

\- Не говорите никому, детектив, пожалуйста, - попросил Ричард подрагивающим голосом.  
Он посматривал на Гэвина виноватым и несчастным взглядом и, кажется, чуть не плакал.  
\- А мы-то уже всем отделом ставки собирали, что ты тут делаешь, волонтер года, - поддразнил его Гэвин, когда сумел успокоиться.  
Ричард снова вспыхнул. Он, бедняга, не понимал, что всем, кроме Гэвина, насрать.

\- Если вы кому-нибудь скажете, я тоже скажу, что вы мне мастурбировали! - звенящим голосом проговорил Ричард, - И вообще, вам все равно никто не поверит!  
Он огрызнулся – и сжался, словно испугался, что теперь-то Гэвин точно рассердится, но Гэвин захохотал еще сильнее, пришлось схватиться за терминал, чтобы не упасть.

\- Пиздец я за тебя испугался, - с трудом выдохнул Гэвин, переводя дыхание. – Ты ж еще под конец скрипеть же начал, как будто тебе страшно, и ты мамочку зовешь!  
Ричард виновато опустил голову и поджал губы, пробормотал что-то, но так тихо, что Гэвин и слова не разобрал.  
\- Чего-чего? – переспросил он. – Что ты там мямлишь, дрочер?  
Ричард снова стал синим. Он казался таким грустным, что Гэвин прикусил язык и решил прикрутить фитилек остроумия, надо и меру знать.

\- Извините, что я вами подло воспользовался и наврал, - шепотом проговорил Ричард. – Мне очень жаль.  
Гэвин взглянул на опрокинутый стаканчик и подумал, что в этой ситуации ему жаль, пожалуй, только разлитый кофе. О том, что он подрочил Ричарду каким-то извращенным способом, Гэвин ни капли не жалел. Вот бы повторить…

\- Ты воспользовался моей технической невинностью, жестянка, - поддразнил Гэвин.  
Ричард, конечно же, не понял, что над ним подсмеиваются, и понурился. Гэвин подошел к нему, взял за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. Пальцы легонько щипало, Гэвин подумал, что надо поскорее вымыть руки, пока от тириума кожа не слезла.

\- Тебе без разницы, кто пришел бы на помощь? – спросил он, посерьезнев.  
Ричард моргнул.  
\- Вы ведь знаете, что нет, - тихо сказал он, страдальчески выгнув брови. – Я позволил себе… потому что это были вы, детектив.  
Гэвин молча смотрел на него, пытаясь распознать фальшь, но Ричард лишь виновато синел и несмело пытался поправить рубашку там, где были оборваны пуговицы.

Гэвин уже собирался отпустить его, но Ричард повернул голову, покосился на его перемазанные пальцы и взял их в рот, вобрав до самой ладони, облизывая ласково и старательно. Гэвин охнул.  
Ричард тщательно вылизал его пальцы, потом взял за ладонь, и не отпустил, пока не слизал все капли тириума. Гэвин тупо смотрел на него, ощущая как невыносимо тянет в паху, и только когда Ричард отпустил его и посмотрел с легкой улыбкой, Гэвин сообразил, что все это время дверь архива была открыта и любой мог зайти и увидеть их. Вряд ли они сумели бы второй раз провернуть фокус «Мой напарник подавился болтиком, а я его спасал нетрадиционными способами».

\- Камеры, - хрипло сказал Гэвин, пытаясь вернуться в рабочее русло.  
\- Отключены, - успокоил его Ричард. – Я следил за этим.  
Гэвин, словно завороженный, погладил его по гладкой теплой щеке. Ричард смотрел на него терпеливо и спокойно, поправил темные волосы, попытался отвести с глаз упрямую прядку, стер голубую капельку с губы.  
\- Знаешь, где я живу? – неожиданно даже для себя спросил Гэвин.  
Ричард кивнул.

\- Жду тебя после девяти, - сказал Гэвин. – Прочитаю тебе вводный курс по сексуальному воспитанию… если хочешь, конечно.  
В глубине души он все равно боялся, что Ричард как-нибудь вежливо отмажется, мол, спасибо, детектив, пластиковый мальчик созрел для взрослых вещей, но не про вас такая честь, спасибо и до свидания.

Ричард долго молчал, всматриваясь ему в лицо, потом медленно кивнул.  
\- Надеюсь, практические семинары входят в цикл лекций, - наконец сказал он и улыбнулся.  
Гэвин расплылся в улыбке, приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал его в губы, зарывшись пальцами в густые темные волосы.

«Коннор! – позвал Ричард, присвоив запросу первостатейную секретность и высочайший приоритет. – Коннор, срочно расскажи про секс…»


End file.
